Midnight Tiggy
by simplyteesh
Summary: ONESHOT. SB & OC. She was running. As fast as she could. Tree braches whipping her delicate, frightened face, she did not care though, for the noise behind her, gaining on her, was far worse. But lucky a certain Sirius Black is there to save her.


**Hi! This is my first fan fic so please understand if it sucks. I really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything related to it, only the plot and some characters are mine. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was running. As fast as she could. Tree braches whipping her delicate, frightened face, she did not care though, for the noise behind her, gaining on her, was far worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been wandering through the corridors since seven that evening, doing nothing in particular. Just thinking. When who should she bump into? None other then Sirius Black. He had long ear lobe length black hair, the sort that you couldn't help but think what it would be like to run your fingers through. He was gorgeous, 6.2 feet, muscular with grey eyes that give the impression that they can see right into your soul if you plunder on them for too long. She'd never give him the chance.

Her name is Misty. Misty Faye. She was beautiful, in a subtle way. Her hair was shoulder length and curly no longer then her ears, and a colouring of rich dark chocolate. She was small and petite, only 5.4 feet. She was pale, but the thing that made her stand out more then anything was her piercing blue eyes, so blue, almost crystal like, they stood out like little globes on her pale face, entrancing, there was no other word for them, they sucked you in, no matter how much she tried to hide them.

Misty was painfully shy, never speaking a word to any one, other then her two best friends, Lily Evans, and Tibby Metora. But that's another story.

Like I was saying, Misty had just turned a corner, only to bump into the infamous Sirius Black, whom she had never spoken a word to, she only knew of him from reputation. As they collided she was flung more than 2 meters across the hall. She hit the cold stone floor with a thud. She just lay there, for a moment or two, still reeling in what had just happened. 'Ouch!' was all she could think 'damn! What's he made of, cement?' Just at that moment a deep voice filled silence. 'Oh gods! I am so sorry; I was running and wasn't watching where I was going'. Misty just lay there with her eyes open with a frown upon her now flushed face. 'Erm, are you alright?' came the voice again. Just then it dawned to her that she was still laying on the floor with a rather stupid look on her face. She sat up a little unsteady, still battered from her fall.

'Umm, y-yes. I'm f-fine now, t-thankyou for asking t-though' she finally managed to stutter.

'Have we met?' asked a now curious Sirius. He had never seen this shy girl before. Or had he, she wasn't the type that he usually gave his attention to.

'Oh, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself' she said with a sudden burst of confidence his confusion had given her.

'My name is-'she was cut off before she could finish by a boy the same age as her she knew as James Potter. He had been stalking one of her best friends, Lily, for over five years now, she defiantly knew his voice.

'Oi! Padfoot! Hurry up you fat tub of lard! We're gonna be late' James shouted.

Sirius turned to Misty again and apologised once more 'bout before', then left with James, but not before the James glanced at her and muttered, 'Give Lily my regards will you?'

She simply nodded and then staring at there retreating backs began to wonder where they could be off to at this time of night, but did not dwell on the subject very long for they were part of an exclusive club, you could say.

They called themselves 'The Mauraders', a group of four boys, all with a liking for trouble making and anything to do with pranks. The 'clubs' members consisted of James Potter, the leader of the group, excellent quittich player, smart and drop dead gorgeous, but he was off limits to the other girls, for his heart with set on Lily much to her dismay. Secondly, was Sirius Black, the player of the group, his ravishing good looks drew the attention of most of the female population, from first years to the sevenths. He had a new girlfriend each week, sometimes sooner. He was smart, but along with James they chose to bludge in classes. Thirdly was Remus Lupin, The brains of the bunch, always in the library and whenever he was not, he was sure to have a book in his hands. Remus was just a attractive as the other two, but in a less 'in your face' kind of way. He held a few hearts of his own, but it was plain to see he had a soft spot for Misty other best friend Tibby, even if she was completely oblivious to it. Lastly and certainly the lest, was Peter Pettigrew, no body knew why he was included in such a prestigious position. The lump of a boy was pure fat. He some what resembled a rat with watery eyes. He was not smart and fell asleep during most classes, the boy was useless.

Half an hour later her bum was still aching from her earlier encounter with the illusive Sirius. 'Hmph, why did he have resemble a brick wall, she hit him hard but he did not even budge, yet she went flying' she pondered to herself.

For a moment she considered going back to the dorm, but thought against it. Tibby had just broken up with yet another boyfriend (of only 2 weeks) and was a mess. It was Lily's turn to comfort her and she did not feel like going near the human hosepipe unless it was completely necessary.

So to pass the time, she decided to go for a walk in the grounds, she hadn't been out there in a long time, seeming it was winter. Even though it was dark and she was suppose to be in the common room, it didn't stop her from pulling on her warm clothes and performing a heating spell on herself and travelling out side.

If Misty had been paying attention to the clear night sky instead of the ground, she would have noticed that it was a full moon. But she didn't, and continued he stroll in the dark.

Soon the grounds became boring and the dormitories were still not hosepipe free, Misty cautiously walked into the forbidden forest.

She knew that this was not the wisest of decisions, but she was extremely curious, many stories had floated through the corridors of Hogwarts over her seven years there, and she had restrained herself for that long, she could take it no longer, curiosity won the battle.

After walking for about twenty minutes, she heard a noise to her left, coming from a not too distant shrub, she was just about to pull out her wand when a large black shaggy dog bounded out at her. Misty was relieved to say the least, Being in the forbidden forest and all, there was a reason it was forbidden. For all she knew, it could have been a werewolf, not that she has anything against them, it just that curses, jinxes and charms or any sort of magic do not work on them. Your only option, when faced by a werewolf would be to run or hide, either way there was a slim chance of escaping. That is why she was so cheerful to see the queer looking dog, rather then the alternative.

But there was something odd about the animal, it was jumping and pushing her, skittish like. Just as she decided to head back to the castle, she heard snarling and growling from behind her. Thinking it was the black shaggy dog, she turned. But it was not the black shaggy dog she saw, no, it was the latter. It was a fully fledged werewolf.

You know how people say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. None of this happened to Misty; she stared wide eyed into the yellow blood shot ones of her soon to be attacker, and determination raced through her. She was NOT ready to die. No way was she going to give up after sixteen and three quarters of her life.

She glanced around her, the only way out was now just beyond the beast, some how she had to get passed it. She thought, 'I need a distraction', barely registration that a stag and a rat had suddenly appeared next to the black dog, 'A-ha! Fresh meat', she quickly whipped out her wand and conjured up a pile of fresh, bloody meat in a pile away from the exit. All of this happening within a matter of seconds.

The werewolf suddenly was torn between Misty and the pile of meat, and in that split second that it hesitated she bolted for the exit. Again not registering the shaggy black dog at her side looking committed.

She was running. As fast as she could. Tree braches whipping her delicate, frightened face, she did not care though, for the noise behind her, gaining on her was far worse.

She had not thought about what to do after she made her escape. The beast was gaining on her and she was slowing with pained breaths. In her rush she had ran in the opposite direction to the castle and now was currently heading deeper into the now dark and gloomy forest that stretches for miles and miles non stop. There was no way she could find her way back unassisted, that is if she escapes the rather large lethal werewolf on her trail. 'THAT'S IT!' she suddenly exclaimed, coming to a halt in a clearing, immediately regretting her outburst as a howl erupted from somewhere close by. 'All I have to do is remove my scent and hide myself' she muttered to herself as she once more pulled out her wand. Whispering the charm 'jemivsato' **(AN: creative huh!?!)** her scent immediately left her. Just at that moment the werewolf came bursting through a nearby shrub snarling and sniffing the air for clues of her where abouts. Pressing herself hard against a nearby tree, as she tried and failed to control her rapid breathing. The werewolf had caught onto her rather loud exhaling and inhaling and was creeping her way.

Suddenly a hand reached out and covered Misty's mouth, muffling her breaths and her gasp of surprise. Now that the beast only clue to her position had ceased, it stopped turned and clambered out of the clearing, leaving Misty and the mysterious hand in its wake.

After a few moments, Misty realised that the hand currently wrapped around her had not let go. Fear struck through her, 'Oh My God! I only just escaped a werewolf, only to have an unknown creature cling itself to me. This is not my day'. Slowly and discreetly as possible she reached into her robes for her wand.

'Put that thing away, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you, in case you didn't realise but I just saved your butt back there'.

She knew that voice, but couldn't put her finger on it; her only choice was to turn around.

Shaking from her ordeal and the shock of having a stranger holding her too close for comfort, Misty turned, ever so slowly, until she was chest to chest with a rather tall person. 'Hmm, they resemble a wall, who could be so damn tall and muscular?! Ok, on the count of three, look up, if they are bad, kick them where it hurts'.

So with her shaky gaze she slowly looked up, first she registered that they were indeed male, she travelled to his pecks. Hmm, uh-oh, he's strong; I might not have much of a chance escaping. She moved up to his neck. Then finally his face and gasped in shock.

'Hi' he said awkwardly.

'Y-you!' she stuttered in surprise

'Err, yeah, me...'

She stared in horror, no, it wasn't horror, more and mix of surprise, shock and curiosity. All of these emotions at once made her expression rather odd indeed. Sirius Black was looking straight back at her with a peculiar expression on his face.

'Wow your eyes are really-'

'Blue, I know. What are you doing all the way out here?' she interrupted.

'No I was going to say beautiful before you cut me off' he commented.

'oh… sorry. But you didn't answer my question.'

Sirius suddenly stiffened and glanced nervously at her before replying. 'It's not my place to say.'

Misty took the hint and didn't push it even though curiosity was almost bursting out of her chest.

'So. Umm, I think we started off on the wrong foot. Hi, my name is Misty. Misty Faye. Gryffindor seventh year.' She stated extending her right hand in a friendly gesture. All shyness forgotten.

'Too right you are. Hi Misty, I'm Sirius Black. How come I haven't seen you before tonight?' he inquired. Amazed that he hadn't seen such a beauty like Misty before that night.

'Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing. I'm Lily Evans friend, the one James is has been stalking for the last five years.' She told him.

'Oh right, that was you? You never speak, why?'

'There was never any need to, plus I'm deathly shy, but once you get to know me I open up' she said with a smile. This was no mean feat, considering the night she had experienced.

Suddenly a distant howl shook them out of there little trance, and realised that they were still standing in the middle of a dangerous forest with a werewolf on the loose.

'We should try and find somewhere to stay the night, there is no point trying to get back to the castle tonight, we will end up getting more lost then we are already.' Sirius stated with conviction, giving Misty a sudden feeling of being vulnerable. Sirius clearly knew what to do and he was in control, Misty was still a nervous wreck from her ordeal and was not thinking clearly at all. This is probably what banished her extreme shy ways.

All Misty accomplished to say was a simple and weak 'OK'.

Sirius noticed this and gave her a warming smile and a friendly pat on the back giving her an energy boost that allowed her to follow Sirius's large strides to 'Safety'.

After following her handsome companion for about an hour, she could go no further, she was exhausted and collapsed on a log with droopy eyes and ragged breathing, immobile with exhaustion that was only given when chase 2 kilometres by a werewolf.

Sirius, still alert and pumped with energy turned around to see his partner lying sprawled on the ground behind him with half open eyes. There was nothing to do but pick her up and carry her, she clearly was going no where by herself, and a certain werewolf was still roaming the forest looking for fresh meat, he couldn't leave her there.

With Misty in his arms, bride style, Sirius made his way through the now thickening scrub. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a cave just above a stream nearby. 'Finally' he sighed to himself. Misty was light and weighed very little, but after awhile she became heavier and his arms were aching.

Entering the cave, surveying it with keen eyes, making sure no bear has chosen this as its hibernation home for the winter. Thank fully the cave was empty. It wasn't very large so when he laid Misty down, he had no other choice but to lye next to her, in any other situation this would have been shifty, but considering the circumstances it was necessary.

By now Misty was in a deep sleep, occasionally interrupted by mutterings about werewolves and brick walls? 'Man this girl is odd.' He thought to himself as she mentioned a brick wall for the third time since they had arrived in the cave an hour ago. He was not tired as he had stocked up on sleep the night before, preparing for a long night out.

Sirius turned to look at the now silent sleeping form beside him. Man, she was gorgeous. Not in the blond bimbo, big breasts, tones of make up kind of way. She had natural beauty, not a hint of make up on her pretty face. Her cheeks were flushed a shade of pink, and Sirius couldn't look away, suddenly it all came flooding back to him. He remembered who she was. She was Lily Evans and Tibby Metora's best friend; she was always with them, never seen apart. She, like Lily was studious, but never putting her hand up in class like Lily, she was always second in grades, after her best friend of course. Whenever James would talk/argue with Lily she sort of floating in the background, blending in with the surroundings, no one talked to her, and she talked to no one. She wore her school robes all the time, they were too large for her and she was almost swallowed whole by them, hiding her curves and delicate features. Basically, before tonight, Misty Faye was a wallflower.

'Such a waste' he sighed to himself. If only she opened up more, he was sure that she could be one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts.

Casting his gaze, to her sleeping form. Simply looking at her, surveying her, and as if sensing this she woke with a start. Panic written all over her face. She had clearly woken up from a bad dream.

'Shhh, it's ok, I'm here, your safe' Sirius reassured the startled looking girl beside him.

'Oh dear, I forgot where I was for a moment.' She replied hastily.

'It's fine.'

They sat in silence once more.

'How long was I out?' Misty pondered

'Two hours. But I don't blame you being chased by a werewolf is no mean feat.' He noted.

'So it wasn't a horrible nightmare then?!'

He grinned at her expression. 'No it was not' he managed to say.

She turned to look at him. Looking straight into his eyes, grey meeting blue. 'Thankyou Sirius, for saving me. I don't know what you were doing out here, but that is your secret and I will not push that, you will tell me when you are ready. I owe you my life, but right now all I can say is Thankyou once more.' She concluded, still holding his gaze.

Some where in her speech Sirius had gotten himself lost in Misty's Captivating eyes, and was now looking at her longingly. Misty now sensing the change of mood attempted to tear her eyes away, but before she could move, a strong hand had move to her upper arm, keeping her in place. Feeling her shyness coming back, a red film crept up her neck and over her face. With Sirius now looking as if her could eat her up right then and there, She grew uneasy, but with his hand stopping her, she had no choice but to stare right back into his grey eyes. She could see him searching her with his eyes, looking into her soul, reading her deepest darkest thoughts, and then searching harder. All of a sudden she felt all her shyness drift away, all of her worries and fears melt into nothing. All that mattered was Sirius.

Sirius saw this change and took it as a sign to make his move, moving slowly towards her face, closer and closer, until she could see each and every one of his eyelashes. His lips crashed onto her with surprising softness, she could barely feel them, waiting for her response. She gave it too him by pressing her own against his. It was so gentle, caring almost. After about a twenty seconds, Misty, now feeling confidence pulsing through her ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Obliging with her wish he opened his mouth allowing her entrance.

Sirius was surprised, he assumed that he would have to be in control, but it seemed that she had found a boost of confidence, and he liked it. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he skilfully searched her mouth, looking for her weak spot; he knew he had found it when she let out an audible moan into the now deep kiss. Smiling into the embrace he flicked his tongue once more, again to his pleasure, she let another moan escape he pink lips. Pulling away he planted kisses along her jaw bone then down her neck, Misty moaning all the way. This continued for another hour before falling asleep side by side.

Smiling contentedly Misty fell, once more, into a deep sleep, only to wake when the sunlight would burst through the cave entrance.

Sirius woke with a start. Glancing at his watch he learnt that it was now 7:00am the next day. 'We have to get going soon if we are to make it back to Hogwarts by night fall.' He thought to himself. 'even though they probably weren't too far from the castle, it would take a long time to navigate through the thick forest.

Turning to wake up Misty, still sound asleep, his thoughts turned to last night. 'What if she didn't feel the same, or regrets it' he certainly didn't. Looking into her eyes last night had filled him with an unknown feeling, something he had never felt with any other girl he had been with. See was different, yes, that was it. A challenge, all the other girl flung themselves at him, but she had barely glanced at him before yesterday. The young women lying in front of his eyes was with no doubt, even though they had only spent less than 24 hours in each others company, he was sure they were soul mates.

He snapped himself out of his train of thought, returning to his task. Gently reaching down to shake Misty's still body, butterflies jittered in his stomach. She woke slowly, eyes unfocused, but when his figure can into view, she smiled a sweet smile, one of genuine pleasure that he was there.

'Good morning sleepy head, ready for our journey back?' Sirius quirked.

'Uh-huh' she muttered, still droopy with sleep.

He smiled at this, gods she was beautiful. Even in the morning.

'Well once you wake up we should get a move on if we won't to make it back before dark.'

'It'll take that long!?' she exclaimed, suddenly awake.

He simply nodded. Giving her a reassuring smile, he got up and walked out the entrance of the cave towards the stream, knelt beside it and splashed water on his face.

Misty, who had been watching him from inside the cave, got up and mimicked his movements, only she performed this a little more graceful then Sirius.

'I see your awake now' he said with a smirk.

'Maybe' she returned his sly smirk right back at him.

'Ok then, lets get going' and with that he stood up before extending his hand to help her up.

The walking was hard work, the part of the forest that they were in was thick and was difficult to find a way through, let alone the right way, But Sirius was committed. He fought his way through almost everything, Misty was impressed and he showed no signs of stopping. Every now and then he throw looks at her that she could not read, open his mouth as if to say something, then close it again and return to his path finding. Misty would have noticed this if se wasn't so nervous. She had made out with the infamous Sirius Black last night, and wasn't sure what it meant. He has an awful reputation for one night stands, or dating a girl for a couple of weeks then dumping her for a new model, bigger and prettier with more experience.

At these thoughts Misty frowned, and Sirius, doing his routine glances at her, noticed this and stopped. Misty wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into him muttering 'damn brick wall' before she came to realised he had stopped and was now looking at her curiously.

'What's wrong?' he questioned suddenly.

Misty not anticipating this outburst, or the question stumbled on her words 'I err, huh? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, everything is fine, other then the fact that we are stuck in the middle of the forbidden forest after just being chased by a werewolf, staying the night in a cave then have to walk hours on end to safety that we are not even sure is safety!' she ranted unexpectantly.

'I was just worried that's all you had a frown on your' beautiful 'face and I was concerned. I'm sorry.' He muttered, slightly taken aback from her outburst.

'No I am, I really shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just thinking that's all and I was on edge.' She replied, sincerely sorry for her rant earlier. She hadn't meant to snap at him but she couldn't help it, she was tired, hungry and thirsty not to mention confused. With the thought of her confusion she subconsciously frowned again. Sirius, once again, noticed this.

'But something else is wrong, other then the whole forbidden forest thing, you can tell me. Please trust me, whatever it is, it is hurting you and I can't stand that.' He said with conviction.

'I err, umm' she stuttered, tossing up between telling him everything and barefaced lying. Taking a deep breath and forgetting that she was painfully shy; she took the plunge and told him her woes. Everything.

Sirius just simply looked at her with fascination the entire time she was speaking. When she finished he smiled at her, she became nervous he was going to knock her down, tell her that he would never ever like, let alone date an ugly girl like her, he would tell her that she was dreaming and that last night had just been for fun and she had taken it out of context. She was sure he was going to tell her all this.

Yet he kept smiling even after he started smiling, maintaining eye contact the entire time

'Misty the moment I saw you yesterday I said to myself that this girl was not like the others. She is gorgeous. Not like the fake blonds I date for fun, but a natural beauty that only comes along every once and awhile. I don't know why I had not seen this before now, I think I was looking but not really seeing' he said quoting Misty 'Then yesterday you proved that you are the only girl for me, wandering in the forbidden forest after hours, playing tiggy with dangerous magical creatures, sleeping in a cave and kissing a complete stranger. Misty' he said suddenly serious **(AN: no pun intended)** 'I think you have stolen my heart.'

Misty looked in his eyes and saw only truth and a loving look that she knew was for her. Smiling she whispered 'me too'. And at that moment she knew nothing would be the same, she would no longer be the shy girl with over sized robes, she was now Sirius's girl.

**WOW! That was my first Fan Fic, and I was hard, so please be nice and review. I know that many have said it before me but purr-lease, even a few quick words will do! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
